


Apologies

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [7]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Demons, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Seduction, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: Ren has some misconceptions when meeting Baekho's friend.





	Apologies

“Could you switch to your female form when we go?”

Of all things Ren expected Baekho to request, _that_ was not one of them when the blond had announced that they were meeting with one of his old friends.

The incubus raised an eyebrow, immediately hiding his sudden insecurities with a carefully composed image of confidence. “Are you introducing your _girlfriend_?”

Baekho smiled a little and rubbed the back of his neck. The taste gracing Ren’s tongue was a little hesitant, a little unsure. “Well, yeah.”

Ren snorted to hide the frown that threatened to twist his face. Baekho wanted to introduce him as a _girlfriend_ , a _female_. Was he not good enough as he was? Was Baekho ashamed to be sexually active with a _male_? The incubus shoved his troubled thoughts aside. _Who cares_?

“I don’t want to force you though,” the blond continued, surging forward to grasp Ren’s hands.

The demon blinked and gently pulled his hands away, turning towards the bedroom to get ready, careful not to let his inner bitterness show. “It’s fine. Just give me a minute to get ready.”

Once inside the bedroom and away from Baekho’s gaze, Ren hissed out, releasing his pent up emotions. Yeah, Ren was a demon, he didn’t feel like humans did, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be insecure about himself; especially when it came to his contractor. Ren was built to please; it was in his genetic makeup. But now, Baekho didn’t seem satisfied with Ren’s true form, he wanted Ren to go back to how it was in the beginning of their contract. He wanted a female again.

The incubus itched to throw something, to effectively rid himself of these swirling sour emotions. Baekho’s porcelain white tiger statue was the first thing that Ren’s hands made contact with and it crashed to the floor in a shower of broken black and white fragments.

“Ren?” Baekho’s concerned and alarmed voice came from the other side of the door.

“Sorry, it’s okay. I just dropped something.” Ren’s voice was tight, controlled but the human didn’t seem to have noticed for his footsteps faded away from the door a moment later.

The demon exhaled and with a quick wave of magic, the porcelain pieces returned to the dresser they were once on, back in perfect condition, the tiger’s onyx eyes glaring into Ren’s blue. With another puff of blue smoke, Ren’s female form greeted him in the reflection of the mirror sitting atop Baekho’s dresser. It had been a while since Ren had embraced this form of his. He still looked like a supermodel, all long blonde hair, deep curves, full bust and round ass. His box of makeup was in the back of the closet, collecting dust and his small selection of old female clothes were folded neatly in a suitcase, nearly forgotten.

Ren left the bedroom after dressing up with the full intent of knocking the breath from Baekho’s friend’s lungs. It seemed to have the same effect on Baekho, for the human’s neck became flushed and his heartbeat quickened tenfold.

“Fuck, you look so sexy right now, Ren.”

The incubus – or rather succubus – smirked. He knew he looked good. The white silk top he wore had a plunging neckline that showed off an almost inappropriate amount of cleavage and the ruby pumps he sported made his jean shorts hug his ass. Complete with long blond tresses pulled up into a high ponytail and smoky eye makeup to make his blue eyes pop, Ren could easily make even women drool.

In response to Baekho’s comment, Ren merely flicked his hair over his shoulder, falling into his female role with ease. “Let’s get going, shall we?”

Baekho looked momentarily stumped but quickly collected himself and grabbed his keys and wallet. They were meeting his friend at a nearby coffee shop and were going to be late if they didn’t leave now.

The five minute walk to the shop was silent since any attempt at conversation on Baekho’s part was ignored by Ren, who was giving the human the silent treatment. Baekho seemed to get the hint but wasn’t happy about it. But as soon as they entered the coffee shop and Baekho spotted his friend, the human was all smiles.

Baekho’s friend was attractive, Ren could admit. He was American, with dark brown hair and an attractive dusting of stubble along his jaw. When his charming hazel eyes met Ren’s, the incubus let a flirty smile grace his lips.

“Shawn, this is Ren, my girlfriend. Ren, this is Shawn, an old Uni buddy of mine.” Baekho smoothly introduced them in English, gesturing between the two as he said their names.

Shawn held out his hand and Ren noticed that it was much bigger than Baekho’s. Baekho certainly wasn’t a small guy, but it seemed Shawn was even more developed under the charming plaid button-down shirt he was wearing.

The incubus took the human’s hand, squeezing for a little longer than necessary. “It’s nice to meet you,” Ren murmured, fluttering his lashes in the way he had seen hundreds of human women do to attract men.

Shawn grinned, showing off a full set of pearly teeth. “It’s nice to meet you too. Baekho has mentioned you a few times since we started to meet up again and it’s nice to finally put a face to the name, and it’s such a lovely face too.”

Ren almost snorted at the obvious coquettish comment but he caught himself and responded with a soft giggle. Baekho’s scent filled Ren’s nose when the two of them sat down across from Shawn in the small booth. The human was a little irritated from his friend’s compliment and the demon’s easy acceptance of it. Ren’s smile just grew.

Soon a waitress came by to take their order – a Caffé Misto for Baekho, a simple black coffee for Shawn and a French Vanilla for Ren (since it was the only human drink he could stomach). Conversation was pretty easy for them, Baekho caught Shawn up with the latest University events and Shawn asked Ren questions, anything from how he met Baekho to what he wanted to do with his life.

It didn’t take Shawn long to notice Ren’s contract symbol since the bright orange mark was etched onto the skin of his inner wrist and Ren wasn’t wearing sleeves. The incubus was quick to make up a story about the “tattoo”, “It’s the symbol of my family’s clan. It’s common in Japan.”

“May I?” Shawn asked, reaching out for Ren’s hand.

The demon turned over his wrist, settling the back of his hand into Shawn’s warm palm. Baekho shifted uncomfortably, eyes staring at Ren’s face. Ignoring his contractor’s gaze, the incubus smiled when Shawn softly brushed his fingertips over the mark, causing an unpleasant shiver to run up Ren’s spine.

“It’s really cool,” the human commented, grinning up at the female-looking demon. Ren just giggled softly and fluttered his eyelashes as if what he had said was the greatest compliment Ren had ever received.

Baekho cleared his throat and smoothly slid his hand forward, gently taking Ren’s wrist from Shawn’s hold and sliding his own fingers between Ren’s. “So, has the lady killer snatched up a girl recently?”

Sweet heat ran up Ren’s arm from the contact with his contractor’s skin and the incubus nearly purred from the lovely flavour.

Shawn laughed and Baekho’s topic change was successful. “I’ve had a few short-term girlfriends since graduation; nothing concrete. It’s nice to be a free agent for a while.” The brunet paused and gave Baekho a sly grin. “Of course, you wouldn’t know. As soon as things turned south for you and Yujin, you scooped up this beauty.”

Baekho grinned but his lips fell when Ren pulled his hand from his to wrap it around his styrofoam cup instead. The demon sipped at his French Vanilla, turning his chin away from his contractor. Ren was still a little peeved about the whole “girlfriend” thing – well, maybe more than a little. If Baekho didn’t want Ren to be himself, then he certainly wouldn’t act like himself.

The incubus was aware that his current actions were similar to those of a bitchy high school girl, but at the moment he hardly cared.

“So Ren, tell me, how good is Baekho in the sack? I hear it’s where he got the name ‘White Tiger’.” Shawn’s smirk was devilish and Baekho’s mood immediately plummeted, growing more anxious the longer Ren took to respond.

The incubus carefully chose how to answer, sneaking a quick glance at Baekho’s nervous expression before smiling brightly at the human across from him. “He’s rather eccentric; likes to try new things. Have you ever tried oral? Or even _anal_?”

Baekho chose the wrong time to sip at his drink, for he choked on the liquid, coughing violently as a dark blush ran up his neck and to his ears. “ _Ren_ ,” he warned; his voice raspy and dangerous.

The demon felt the underlying order behind the sound of his name and felt the contract symbol pulse on the inside of his wrist. He was effectively shut up.

Shawn, in response to the bold amount of information Ren had given out was laughing heartily, even going so far as to slap his palm on the table a few times. “Seriously, Baekho? Man, you sure know how to make it interesting.”

The blond chuckled a little, digging his fingers into Ren’s hip and plastering a smile on his face. Inside, Ren could taste that the human was close to spilling over with bitter anger. “Ren and I should be heading home. We’re expecting neighbours over later tonight.”

Shawn didn’t seem to notice the obvious excuse and stood up opposite the demon and his contractor. “Yeah, yeah, no problem. Let’s go out again soon, huh?”

Baekho nodded quickly and allowed the burnet to pull him into an easy American half-handshake half-awkward clap on the back. The blond dropped a few bills on the table for their coffee and impatiently tugged on the incubus’ waist. Ren, not appreciating the way Baekho was trying to man-handle him into leaving, decided to boldly lean up and peck Shawn’s cheek, waving a little as Baekho steered him out of the coffee shop.

The human was seething all the way home. The emotions left a sour taste on Ren’s tongue that further decreased the demon’s mood.

As soon as the apartment door slammed shut, Baekho snapped, throwing his hands up in aggravation and glaring at the demon. Ren had remained in his female form, left hip cocked and eyebrows raised, silently daring the human to come at him with the best he had.

“What was _that_?” Baekho ground out, slowly pronouncing the Korean words with heavy pauses.

“What was what?” Ren asked back, playing dumb. He casually checked his nails, pursing his lips in a very feminine manner.

“You know exactly _what_ ,” Baekho snapped. “How you acted around him was completely inappropriate.”

The incubus scowled, eyebrows drawing down together in irritation. “Oh? Perhaps I acted that way to get closer to him.”

The human looked confused. “Get closer to him? Why?”

“To find out if he’d actually accept me as I really look, unlike _somebody_. Maybe he’d even be a better contractor than you.”

The strong acidic flavour that assaulted Ren’s tongue sent the demon’s stomach twisting in knots. Ren didn’t even have to be able to taste Baekho’s emotions to know what he felt, for the hurt was written all over his face. Ren’s words had deeply pained him.

“Is that what this is about? My request for you to meet him as a woman?” Baekho asked, his voice having already lost its edge, coming out soft.

Ren crossed his arms across his chest, schooling his features with a mask of anger to cover up the insecurities he felt inside. “You haven’t come out to him as gay, have you? Have you come out to anyone besides Minhyun? Are you ashamed to be with me?” No matter how he tried, the demon’s voice still raised a few octaves above his female voice as he spoke.

“I’m not _gay_ ,” Baekho growled. The sharp spark of hurt Ren felt run down his spine seemed to have reached the human out of the incubus’ control. The human no doubt felt the effects his words had on the demon, for he looked guilty, eyes apologetic. “I’m sorry, I’m not gay, but you’re the exception to that, Ren. I’m attracted to _you_ , I’m with _you_. Of course I’m not ashamed of you. How could I be? You’re so impossibly _perfect_.” Baekho sucked in a breath, running his hands through his short hair. “I only asked you to change into a female because Shawn was so disgusted when I told him about how Yujin cheated on me with a woman. I was afraid of how he’d react.”

“So, I had to change who I am because you were afraid of how your friend would react to it? Of how he’d treat you?” Ren asked, bitterness still lacing his tone.

“ _No_ ,” Baekho exclaimed, exasperated. “I was afraid of how he’d treat _you_! I could care less about myself, he could have called me every name in the book, but if he dare attack you-” The human cut off, gripping his hands into fists at his sides.

“Baekho…” the demon started, unsure of how to respond to such a confession.

“Please Ren; let me see your real form, _please_.”

Ren visibly softened at the sight of the human pleading at him, chest heaving from his passionate speech and face flushed. Baekho was a mess of emotions, but above all the things he was feeling right now, the desire towards the incubus was the strongest. Without another thought, Ren glided over to the blond, shucking his heels and clothes until he was in nothing but the horns and tail he was born with.

“I’m sorry,” the incubus whispered, grasping onto the material of Baekho’s shirt and desperately seeking out the human’s lips.

Their mouths met in a passionate display of teeth and tongue, words momentarily lost in the frenzied need to feel skin against skin. Proper apologies could be said later, for now, they both needed to satisfy their desire for one another and just be as close as possible to each other.


End file.
